


Hugs and Kisses

by vaenire



Series: spiritassassin prompts [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaenire/pseuds/vaenire
Summary: Baze is working too hard. Chirrut tries to help him out.for the tumblr request "I'm here for my daily fix of hugs and kisses"





	Hugs and Kisses

_ Class finished earlier so I’m heading over. Want a coffee? Leave the door cracked for me :) _

Baze dragged down on the phone screen, sending a quick affirmative back to Chirrut before putting his phone back to sleep, rubbing at his face, and rolling over to look up at his roommate, seated primly at his desk, from where Baze laid on the ground. His laptop was in front of him, a pillow under his arms to prop him up a bit.

“Obi, Chirrut’s on his way over.”

Obi Wan, Baze’s long suffering roommate, sighed deeply, his hands hovering over the keyboard of his laptop.

“I’m going to a study lounge.” He clapped his laptop closed and grabbed his notebook, and was already out of his seat.

“Could you leave the door open a bit?” Baze called over his shoulder. Obi Wan hummed derisively, but Baze didn’t hear the door click and was satisfied.

In the meantime, before Chirrut arrived, Baze reviewed his notes. He was writing an analysis paper on some philosophical theory he didn’t really understand. That’s where Chirrut came in—as a philosophy major and Baze’s boyfriend, he hoped that Chirrut could be of some help.

Baze rubbed over his eyes again, yawned, and force himself to read over his introduction paragraph for what felt like the hundredth time. Everything he said was starting to blur and he couldn’t even tell what were original thoughts and what was just lifted off of his source material anymore.

He was starting to get a headache by the time Chirrut arrived, throwing the door open wide and letting it bang against the wall.

“I’m here for my daily fix of hugs and kisses,” he said with a cheeky grin. “Sit up and take your coffee.” He sat on the ground beside Baze, handing him his large cup of black coffee and taking the laptop from him, setting it halfway on Baze’s thigh and halfway on his own where they sat against each other. He pushed up his glasses where they slipped down his nose as he sat.

Baze took a long drink from the coffee and sighed deeply. He turned on his app to make the colors on his screen easier for Chirrut to read.

Chirrut sighed theatrically, watching Baze fiddle with the font size. “You should just read it to me, I’m tired.” He laid his head against Baze’s shoulder for emphasis.

Baze took another long swig of coffee and began reading.

When he was finished, he took another drink of his coffee. Chirrut hummed.

“Let me resummarize what I remember, just to make sure I caught it all,” he said. He went back over Baze’s main points quickly. His memory was always amazing to Baze, as he pointed out details that Baze himself forgot he put in, even though he’d just read it. He really had been staring at this essay for too long, frankly.

“Ok, all of that makes sense except the third argument. I think it’s your fourth paragraph.” Baze scrolled back up to it. “You’re defining something here, but it’s not exactly accurate. It kind of changes the rest of your paragraphs, too. I think this paragraph is where you introduced a really important concept but you went over it too quickly.”

“What’s wrong with it?” Baze asked. He furrowed his brow, rereading it again. The words didn’t mean anything to him anymore.

“It’s just unclear. And uh, this term,” Chirrut took the laptop and leaned in to squint at the screen. “This definition isn’t quite accurate. Do you have class notes from that lecture?”

“Yeah,” Baze said. He was frustrated. He opened the documents of class notes and found the key term Chirrut pointed out and read over the definition again, but didn’t see how he messed it up. He read it aloud for Chirrut.

“Huh, your professor gave you a different one than mine did. Paragraph four is fine then. Paragraph seven is inconsistent though.”

Baze huffed and scrolled down to read back over it. His headache was back, sitting like a brick on the front of his head. He could tell that Chirrut was right, but he couldn’t tell how to fix the problem.

“What should I do?” His voice wavered, betraying his vexation.

Chirrut paused, putting a hand over his. “Hey, when’s this due?”

“Midnight.”

“You’ve got plenty of time,” Chirrut said. He got out of class at four, and that couldn’t have been much more than an hour ago. “Let’s take a break, alright?”

Baze bit his lip. Chirrut could feel the tension in him.

“I have to do some readings for class tomorrow so I need to get this done.” He swallowed hard. “And I have a lab report due in the morning.”

“Alright,” Chirrut said. He carefully extricated the laptop from Baze’s hands and closing it, setting it down next to his leg on the other side. He put his arm over Baze’s shoulders. “How much sleep did you get last night?”

Baze laughed sullenly. “I don’t know.” Chirrut clicked his tongue.

“Yeah, we’re taking a break, alright?” Chirrut leaned up to press a kiss to Baze’s cheek before he got to his feet, holding his hand out for Baze. He could sense Baze’s reticence, saw him glance at his discarded laptop, and was pleased when he took Chirrut’s hand and allowed him to be pulled to his feet. Chirrut sprawled out on Baze’s bed, scooting over to make room for Baze to lay beside him.

Baze put his head on Chirrut’s outreached arm, where it cushioned the curve of his neck. He still felt tense. Chirrut reached his other arm over to grab his waist and pull Baze onto his side, tucking him firmly against his chest. His arm under Baze’s head curled around Baze’s back.

Chirrut’s eyes were tired, so he closed them and let his fingers outline the tenseness in Baze’s jaw and brows. He ran circles over Baze’s temple until he felt him relax somewhat.

“The lab is for physics?” he asked gently. “Is it hard?”

“It’s just busy work. I should’ve tested out of this level.”

Chirrut chuckled. “Imagine if I were taking that class, though. God, I’d die.”

Baze laughed a little at that. It was true that Chirrut did not do so well with math or science like Baze did. Equations were something that Baze could see and put his hand on, but these rhetorical and reflective papers he had to do for philosophy were well out of his comfort zone.

Baze sighed and pressed up closer to Chirrut. He tried to hide his yawn to no avail.  

“So I took a psych class last quarter, and if I remember correctly, a forty five minute nap would be ideal right now.”

“I don’t have time,” Baze protested softly.

Chirrut pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “Grab your laptop and I can go over it again and mark places to work on while you sleep.” He let Baze roll over to reach for his laptop, handing it to Chirrut and curling back up.

Chirrut increased the font size until he could see it from where he had the laptop balanced on his hip, his leg bent so prop it up. With his free hand he highlighted areas of Baze’s essay to talk about when he was done napping.

Baze adjusted before he got comfortable, first tucking his face against Chirrut’s neck, his hand flat on his chest. His breath on Chirrut’s throat was distracting, so Chirrut trailed his fingertips over Baze’s arm as he reread the essay. Slowlhy, tension drained out of Baze’s shoulders and his breathing deepened, growing a touch louder than Baze, ever self-conscious, would allow it to if he were awake.

Chirrut was just highlighting a portion of the conclusion paragraph for review when Baze shifted again, making the smallest sleepy sound and bowing his head so his cheek was pressed against Chirrut’s sternum, clasping his hand into a fist and resting it against his own forehead.

Chirrut bit his lip to keep in his “aww” like sound. All Chirrut could see was the top of Baze’s head, but he could feel the warm squish of Baze’s soft cheek against his chest.

He decided he was done with the essay for now. Instead, he opened the camera app on Baze’s laptop. He grinned at the new view of Baze snuggling into him. His eyebrows were still quirked with stress and his lips pouted slightly. He looked soft.

Quickly, he silenced the laptop’s volume and adjusted it so the view only picked up Chirrut’s smile at the top of the frame and took the picture.

Gently, Chirrut took Baze’s hand and inched it away from his face so he could take a clearer shot. He got one before Baze started shifting. He moved his head up to sleepily look at Chirrut. Chirrut discreetly hit the button for a photo to be taken in three seconds, and quickly put his hand on Baze’s jaw.

“Go back to sleep, babe,” he said, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “I’m still reading your essay.”

Baze hummed and put his head back down. He was really cute when he was so sleepy.

Chirrut pressed the button to take one last picture before sending them all to himself.

Just a moment before the photo took, Chirrut saw Baze’s eyes pop open and felt him tense, suddenly awake again.

“Chirrut!” he exclaimed, voice rough from sleep. Chirrut started laughing at Baze’s face in the photo, quickly pulling open a messenger app and putting all of the pictures in a message to himself from Baze. “Hey!” Baze tried grabbing the laptop, but Chirrut’s arm around Baze’s shoulder squeezed him, pulling him to the side while he pushed the laptop out of his reach. He quickly hit send.

Chirrut grinned at his petulant scowl.

“You’re supposed to be helping me.”

“I  _ am _ helping you. And in return, I get these photos. Is that not a fair trade?” Chirrut closed the laptop and wrapped his other arm around Baze as well. “And now you’re all rested, we can finish up that essay and maybe take another nap.” He kissed Baze’s nose and his grinned widened proportionately to Baze’s scowl.

“Fine.”


End file.
